


i've got you

by transfinn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: Finn notices and fixes things.





	i've got you

**Author's Note:**

> title from [planet](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p5WqsKeqwZU)

Finn notices and fixes things. 

This is something Poe finds out very early on. 

Some examples:

  * BB-8's antenna is just slightly bent. Finn straightens it without a word. 
  * Wherever Poe tosses his dirty clothes on the floor, they always end up in a pile at the end of his bed. He knows Finn moves them because he caught Finn in the act. 
  * A strand of Jessika's hair is caught on her lip. Finn moves it behind her ear, touching her face in the process, and doesn't understand why she laughs at Poe's expression. 
  * Poe's tools for working on his x-wing are always organized afterwards if Finn is helping him that day. 
  * Finn points out when Poe hasn't rubbed all the sleep out of his eyes. Sometimes he moves as if to help, but stops himself. 



He does things for a lot of people, especially if it's something on their face or in their teeth. 

Poe initially guesses that it's just kindness, but then he starts noticing things. How Finn can get twitchy if he can't point something out. That fixing things gives him some measure of calm. 

Poe brings it up, and Finn seems embarrassed. 

“It's a ‘trooper thing.” His explanation is blunt. “About uniformity and stuff. I can stop doing it if it's bothering people.”

“It's not an issue.” Poe promises quickly. “It's kind of endearing, actually.”

Finn blinks. “Really?”

“I mean, it shows you care, you know?” Poe smiles. “I know Jessika doesn't mind, and neither does anyone else I've talked to. If people have issues with the way you act, they can talk to me.”

There's a slight threat behind the last sentence, and it makes Finn smile. 

“Really?”

“Really.”

And if Finn starts touching Poe's face to wipe off grease more often than before, Poe's not gonna question it. 

After all, if it comforts Finn, why not?


End file.
